Magic of the Night
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: It seemed that even though midnight had passed and all the charms and concealments had been removed, the magic of the night still lived on.


**A/N: This fic is for assignment 7 of Hogwarts. It was Task #1 Fairy Godmother - Cinderella. Alt: Write about something that ends at midnight. Please see bottom notes for all other challenges and prompts. The line 'dark corners [are] for doing dark deeds' is from Love Actually. Beta'd by Smurfgirlz. It's 1038 words.**

Hermione surveyed the ballroom trying to find some of her friends, but whoever had placed the concealing charms did such a good job that she wasn't able to.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular, little one?" a smooth voice said next to her.

She turned to find one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen standing there. He was dressed in a tailored blood red shirt and black trousers which left nothing to the imagination.

He was so handsome that Hermione nearly forgot what he had asked her.

"I...I was looking for my had shown me what they would be wearing, but I don't see them anywhere," she replied almost breathlessly.

"It's lucky I found you then, isn't it?" he said as he gazed over her body.

"Very lucky."

"Will you dance with me?" he asked holding his hand out for her to take.

Hermione didn't hesitate a second before saying yes.

The music was soft and sensual, and Hermione found she was losing herself in it and in him.

And to think she had almost decided to miss the Ministry's masquerade ball was unbelievable.

It was very rare that Hermione attended balls hosted by the Ministry or other families if they were not in aid of charity, but Ginny had persuaded her that it might be fun this time because it was a masquerade.

The idea of meeting someone had sparked her interest, and it had piqued even more when she had found out about the charms to change the guests hair and eye colour as well as wearing masks.

The Minister of Magic had stated that it was to make them interact with people they normally wouldn't, and hopefully it would make some people look beyond appearances to the person underneath. It was also made clear that all enchantments would be lifted at exactly midnight so everybody who remained at the ball could see who they had been talking with all night.

The idea had both scared and intrigued Hermione, but curiosity had got the better of her, and for once she was glad it had done.

The stranger in front of her was sinfully delicious and Hermione hoped that she would spend the rest of the night in his arms; either dancing or in a tangle of limbs.

"May I know your name?" he asked as he spun her around.

"You can call me Beatrice. What about you?" Hermione asked.

She didn't want to give him her real name as it would be obvious who she was. There was only one Hermione of note in the wizarding world and it was her.

"You can call me Jimmy," he smirked.

Like her he had not told her his real name, but at least she had something to call him by.

After a while they left the dancefloor and found a secluded dark corner of the room away from the other guests.

Hermione blushed as she remembered the conversation she had had with Ginny just a week ago after her friend has persuaded her to come.

" _You might find a mysterious stranger there," Ginny grinned._

" _And what will I do? Ravish him in a dark corner?" she'd asked._

" _Why not? He doesn't have to know it's you," the redhead shrugged._

" _I was only joking, Ginny," Hermione laughed._

" _I wasn't. Dark corners are for doing dark deeds," Ginny replied, smiling wickedly._

"What are you thinking of?"

"How much I want to kiss you," Hermione replied suddenly feeling bold.

Jimmy leaned in and brushed his lips against hers as if testing the waters before kissing her fully.

The kiss was passionate and demanding, and Hermione was unprepared for the onslaught of desire that filled her veins from it. Moaning into his mouth she felt his tongue tentatively massage her own and it felt like she was floating on air.

They both seemed to forget where they were as their hands sought out each others bodies, touching and squeezing every inch they could get their hands on. It wasn't long before Hermione wanted to feel his flesh against hers and was about to undo his shirt when the chatter of other guests filtered through her lust filled haze to remind her where they were.

"I can't believe we nearly...in front of everyone as well," Hermione said slightly embarrassed by her wanton behaviour.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Beatrice," Jimmy said breathing heavily.

She looked into his blue eyes which were filled with desire and mischief and she was suddenly reminded of Sirius.

 _No, it can't be,_ she thought.

But as the night started drawing to a close, Hermione had no doubt that the man she had spent the evening with _was_ Sirius. His mannerisms and everything else were too similar to dismiss, and Jimmy was another name for James. It all fit and Hermione only hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed that he had been with her all night.

 _Oh Merlin! What's he going to think? What's Harry going to think?_

The clock start striking twelve and Hermione felt sick.

 _What if he decides the whole evening was a mistake?_ she thought.

"Are you nervous?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"A little," Hermione admitted.

"There's no need to be, I promise," he murmured.

As the enchantments fell away one by one she prayed that he meant it.

"Let me look at you, love," he asked.

Hermione pulled away from him slightly and looked him in the eyes, _grey_ eyes, as she took off her mask.

"Hermione," he whispered before dipping his head lower and capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

"Sirius," Hermione moaned.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"By the look in your eyes. They may have been a different colour, but I would recognise that look anywhere. Did you know it was me?"

"Not for certain, but I was hoping that it was, I have wanted you for a long time, Hermione," Sirius admitted.

"I've wanted you for a long time as well," Hermione replied smiling.

It seemed that even though midnight had passed and all the charms and concealments had been removed, the magic of the night still lived on.

 **This is also for the Insane house challenge and the rarepair_shorts Number Game ficathon for the prompt Hermione/Sirius, the Going, Going, Gone! Challenge for cross-gen, and the National Astrology Day challenge for Sirius as well.**


End file.
